


Learn to Knock First

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: When he heard from his younger sister that Alfyn was unwell, he felt his stomach drop. He thought back to the time that Alfyn had nearly tied from illness. Zeph raced to the house near the outskirts of the village, satchel in hand, but that didn’t prepare him for what he saw when he went inside.





	Learn to Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as serious as the summary implies, if nothing else, it's a bit silly. (And yeah, Zeph might be _slightly_ jealous here :) )

The door to the small house in Clearbrook opened suddenly, giving its occupants no time to react. “Alfyn! I heard that you were sick. Are you- oh.” Zeph stood in the doorway of the house, one hand gripping the strap of his satchel tightly, as he stared blankly at the people on the bed. Alfyn, his best friend since childhood, was hiding his face into the bedsheets. On top of him, was a familiar white-haired man. “You.”

“Yes,” the man on top of Alfyn replied smoothly, a challenging smirk on his face as he looked towards Zeph. “Me. Were you expecting someone else?”

There was a beat of silence as Zeph took in the scene. There was a purple scarf laying haphazardly on the floor, as if it had been thrown there carelessly, and on top of it was a familiar green vest. He narrowed his eyes as he took in how the man on top of Alfyn had pinned his best friend’s to the bed and how his friend’s shirt was hitched up almost to his armpits and how flushed his skin was. The grip on his satchel tightened.

Zeph broke his gaze with the man and looked at Alfyn, who was still doing his best to not look at him. “Alfyn, did you have to tell Nina that you couldn’t make rounds with me because you were sick? I thought you were _dying_ , Alfyn, but I see you just wanted some time alone with your … boyfriend.” He said the word as flatly as he could.

The smirk on the man’s face just widened further as he did his best to not meet his gaze. Zeph continued to stare at Alfyn as the man leaned down and began to kiss his friend’s neck. He pouted. Could the man not?

“I- I mean I wasn’t- _aah_ , cut that out Therion I’m trying to talk to Zeph here.” Whatever Alfyn was going to say was cut off into a moan as his boyfriend’s lips traveled farther down and pants started to get undone. Zeph gulped, a funny feeling forming in his stomach as he listened to his friend’s breathy moans and anger boiling beneath just the surface. Well, it wasn’t like he was going to get an explanation for this anytime soon.

“Obviously, your boyfriend is being a bad influence here. Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you when I saw him.”

The man on top of Zeph looked towards him with a scowl on his face. “If there’s something you want to say, say it to my fa-“ The door slammed loudly behind Zeph as he left the two alone.

Zeph leaned back against the door, his face burning red. It took him a moment to calm his breathing and for the heat to dissipate a bit from his cheeks. Well, if Alfyn didn’t want to come with him keeping their friends and neighbors healthy, and wanted to make out with his boyfriend instead, that was his call. He nodded to himself before he pushed off from the door and wandered in the direction of old man Duncan’s house. Apparently, he had got himself a bit of a cough and his wife was worried.

He stopped when he caught sight of Nina and Lily playing by the riverbank. Zeph should probably tell his sister not to bother Alfyn considering- a flush spread down his cheek as he thought back to what he had wandered in on. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts of that image. No, best not think about that right now. He had patients to see to. He walked towards the riverbank and forced himself to think of treatments, bad smelling plants, and sick people.


End file.
